


Merry Christmas, Incy Wincy

by LeviLeo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Random - Freeform, Widowmaker starting to get feelings back?, based around the christmas comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviLeo/pseuds/LeviLeo
Summary: Widowmaker scopes in outside Lena's window again - staring in at the red-haired target and at the life she could have had.Just some drabble I made up. Based around the Christmas comic but slightly from Widowmakers perspective? Let me know what you think I guess?





	Merry Christmas, Incy Wincy

Amelie, Widowmaker, Lacroix stood on top of a nondescript building in the middle of London. Her scope levelled on a window near the top of another nondescript building across the street. It was snowing heavily but the icy touches didn’t make the already cold assassin flinched as her eyes narrowed and followed her target closely. Without a moment of hesitation Widowmaker pulled the trigger and imagined the feeling of the rifle shuddering back against her as the bullet left it’s home and greeted the red-haired target. But no, Widowmaker had made sure she had emptied the sniper rifle of all its bullets in case of a slip of a finger that would send the target to a quick death.

Sighing, Widowmaker went to pack up her rifle and head home before Sombra got any ideas about tracking her location. Before she had the chance to put the weapon away a blink of blue light down the street caught her eye and the assassin laid back down so she was not spotted by the blue speck that was making its way towards the building ahead of her. Amelie knew the faint blue light from experience and also knew that the light was not as bright as it used to be.

“The fool used up her chronoaccellerator again..” Widowmaker spat but continued to watch intently as the small figure of Lena “Tracer” Oxton made its way into the building and within minutes was inside her destination. Widowmaker pulled her sniper out again and peered down the scope so she could see clearly what was happening. The figure collapsed onto the couch and the red-head target sat next to her - snuggling up before spotting the red present that Lena had placed onto the table in front of them. The target seemed to squeal in delight as she opened the box to reveal a luxurious green scarf. Wrapping themselves up in it they hugged Lena and kissed her thoroughly - suddenly Amelie could feel each individual snowflake as they landed on her exposed back. The kiss lasted long enough that the sniper wished she had accidentally left one bullet in the rifle when she pulled that trigger. Just one bullet is all that it would take. 

As the pair pulled away from each other Amelie closed her eyes gently and moved to put her equipment away before she had to witness anything else. Surprisingly as she slung her bag over her shoulder and looked one last time at the window Lena was staring back. Unsure if she could see her Widowmaker froze in an attempt to stop any attention from coming her way. It seemed too late as Lena waved and opened her balcony door. Without saying a word Lena placed a small package on the window sill - wrapped in a blue silk ribbon. As Lena turned back she hesitated at the door before sliding it shut. Amelie didn’t move an inch as she watched the shapes of the two hand-in-hand exit their building and make their way to hunt down a taxi. 

After she was sure the two were out of site Widowmaker swung down to their balcony and picked up the precious little package. Unsure what to think the blue-skinned huntress untied the delicate ribbon and peered down at the contents. Inside was a simple mug with a cartoon spider holding a person wrapped in webs -reading “You’ve got me all tied up!”. Widowmaker shook her head at the stupid pun and noticed the tiny little card that was beside the cup. “Thanks for not taking those shots. Merry Christmas, incy wincy. ~ Love from Lena.” The messy scrawled writing evidently written in a rush or in secrecy bought a little warmth into Amelie as she carefully placed everything back into its box and gently put it next to the little plush spider that Lena had left her on Halloween night. In the box’s place on the balcony Amelie placed a box of her own - this one covered in purple ribbon she had stolen from Sombra’s personal stash of silly trinkets.

As Widowmaker swung back to her place on the building across the road she noticed she was not alone in her wanderings.

“Sombra told me you were here.” The deep rasps of Reaper’s voice echoed around the rooftop and Widowmaker simply nodded. Widowmaker looked up at the carrier that would be taking them back to headquarters and sighed. “Did you take the shot?” The question was sudden but not unexpected.

“Couldn’t get a good angle.” Widowmaker lied smoothly even though it was clear Reyes didn’t believe her in the slightest it was just courtesy - she didn’t question him about his slip-ups with Morrison and he didn’t tell the boss about her trips to Lena. 

“We’ll get her next time.” Reaper made his way up to the carrier and Widowmaker followed closely behind. As the carrier began to take up Amelie couldn’t help but to notice how cold the snowflakes felt on her skin. The next morning Amelie Lacroix stood in front of her deceased husband’s grave - his name seemingly seared into the stone in front of her. He deserved something more, a large tomb with his name on it and a portrait to show off that silly moustache he refused to shave. As she crouched in her trench coat in front of the grave she couldn’t help to feel...something...the grave would always remind her of her loving husband who did everything in his power to find her after Talon took her - even going as far as personally retrieving her when she was found. A husband who deserved to live long enough to reach retirement and smile as he plays with his grand-kids. The grave would also sat in the icy ground to remind her that the first widow she ever made was herself and that husband will never grow old or smile with his children.


End file.
